Come What May
by Forevers-x-Promise
Summary: Taking Place 10 to 11 years after the season 8 finale. This story is about the kids when they are mostly all adults and the grandchildren. Please R & R! CHAPTER 1 IS FIXED AND REPOSTED!
1. Introductions

_**Disclaimer: I only own Kalli Williams-Camden, Jarred Camden, Jacea Camden, Bethany Kinkirk, Jessica Kinkirk, Rachel Kinkirk, Andrew Kinkirk, Chance Davenport, Christopher Davenport, Chase Davenport, Christina Davenport, Emily Camden, Loraine Camden, Leann Camden, Nicholas Camden, Alexander Camden, Missy Caler and Kaitlyn Ray!**_

* * *

**Come What May**

**-:- Introductions -:-**

* * *

**Ruthie Camden**  
  
Age 23. She is single & looking. She is a pharmacist**.  
  
Simon & Kalli Camden  
**  
Both are Age 27. Simon is a restaurant owner. Kalli is a pre-school teacher.  
  
_They have 2 children Jarred & Jacea. Jarred is 6 & Jacea is 1.  
  
_**Lucy & Kevin Kinkirk**  
  
Lucy is 31 & Kevin is 33. Lucy is a stay at home mom. Kevin is a police officer.  
  
_They have 4 children Bethany, Jessica, Rachel & Andrew. Bethany is 10, Jessica is 7, Rachel is 3, and Andrew is 1._  
  
**Mary & Chance Davenport**  
  
Both are Age 32. Mary is a stay at home mom. Chance is a Police Officer.  
  
_They have 3 children Christopher, Chase & Christina. Christopher is 7, Chase is 6, and Christina is 4._  
  
**Matt & Sarah Camden**  
  
Both are age 34. Matt is an OBG/YN. Sarah is a pediatrician.  
  
_They have 5 children Emily, Loraine, Leann, Nicholas, and Alexander. Emily is 13, Loraine is 10, Leann is 7, Nicholas is 2, and Alexander is 2. He is an OBG/YN._  
  
**Samuel Camden**  
  
Age 16. He is single and not looking right now. He is in the end of his sophomore year in high school but is getting early graduation. He is a straight A student. He is a school student.  
  
**David Camden  
**  
Age 16. He is dating a girl named Missy Caler. He is in the end of his sophomore year in high school but unlike his brother he doesn't get early graduation. He is a C and D student. He is a school student.  
  
**Eric & Annie Camden**  
  
Eric is 56 & Annie is 54. Eric is still a minister and Annie is still a stay at home mom.  
  
_They are currently raising 2 children, the twins but when Sam goes off to college in the fall they will be raising 1 child._  
  
**Ben & Jamie Kinkirk**  
  
Ben is 32. Jamie is 31. Ben is a firefighter and Jamie owns a day care.  
  
_They have 2 children July & November. July is 11 and November is 5.  
_  
**Mrs. Kinkirk**  
  
Age 53. She is widowed again. Her 2nd husband was killed in a car accident. She is a  
  
_She has 3 children and 3 children-in-law. Well actually 2 children and 2 children-in-law. Her daughter and son-in-law were dead. The son in law killed himself leaving Patty-Mary depressed until PM killed herself. She is raising Patty-Mary's 7-year-old daughter, Kaitlyn Ray._

**Roxanne & Chandler Hampton**

They are both 43. Roxanne is still a Police Officer and Chandler is a assistant minister.

_They have 4 children Jeffrey, Lynn, Summer and Angela. Jeffrey is 22, Lynn is 15, Summer is 11, and Angela is 7._

**Jeffrey & Kaylee Hampton**

Jeffrey is 22. Kaylee is 21. Jeffrey is a chef and Kaylee is a Vet.

_They have 1 child, a 1-year-old named Chloe._  
_

* * *

_

"Mom do I have to baby-sit?" Asked Emily Camden one morning Friday Morning.  
  
"Yes I and your father have work!" Sarah Camden, her mother, replied.  
  
"But..." Started Emily.  
  
"I don't want to her '_But'_, I have work and you know that now be good and keep an eye on the twins and the rest of your siblings at **all **times, no using the phone **unless **it's an emergency! And _**do not**_, I repeat _**do not **_open the door for anybody! Now I have to go, love you bye!" Sarah said then kissed her daughter and left. Leaving Emily all alone with 4 kids. At around 11 the twins woke up, and around noon Leann and Loraine woke up. Emily made the children lunch and called them in but only Loraine, Nicholas, and Alexander came.  
  
"Where's Leann?" Emily asked Loraine.  
  
"I don't know, I heard the door closed so I came down and I couldn't find her anywhere," Answered Loraine simply. "You're supposed to be the babysitter." She added.  
  
"_What_?" She ran over and grabbed the phone of its cradle and dialed 9-1-1.  
  
"Glen Oak Police Department, Officer Hampton speaking!" Said the lady voice on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Roxanne where's Uncle Kevin," Emily asked politely.  
  
"Just a sec. Is this Emily?" Roxanne asked. She knew the whole family.  
  
"Yah," Emily replied and Roxanne handed the phone to Kevin.  
  
"Hey Emily," Kevin said once he got the phone.  
  
"Uncle Kevin Leann is missing, she ran off as I was making lunch," Emily said now shaking.  
  
"What? I'll be right there," Kevin said and they hung up.


	2. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: I only own Kalli Williams-Camden, Jarred Camden, Jacea Camden, Bethany Kinkirk, Jessica Kinkirk, Rachel Kinkirk, Andrew Kinkirk, Chance Davenport, Christopher Davenport, Chase Davenport, Christina Davenport, Emily Camden, Loraine Camden, Leann Camden, Nicholas Camden, Alexander Camden, Missy Caler and Kaitlyn Ray!_

* * *

**Come What May**

:-: Chapter 1 :-:

* * *

  
"Katey!" Kaitlyn Ray heard her grandma call up the stairs. They lived in Michigan. They had 7 acres of property with a clear pond and a rope that all the children and grandchildren would swing on and jump off of into the pond.  
  
"Yes Grandma?" Asked the girl with light blonde hair that rested on her shoulders and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of Jean shorts, a light green shirt, lime green flip-flops and her hair was up in pigtails. As you can tell her favorite color is light & lime green.  
  
"Lunch is ready," Her grandma replied. It was 11:47 right now. It was July 3rd but Kevin, Lucy, Ben, Jamie and the grandkids were all coming in today and they were going to put tents up and camp in the yard. They were coming up for 1 week to visit. If of course the weather got rough they would come in the house and do what they usually did, pitch the tents in the living room or basement. Of course Katey was excited about them coming because it was only her and her grandma no siblings or anybody else. Katey's room was spotless. Katey bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen and sat down at the oakwood table. Her lunch consisted of a grilled cheese sandwich, some chicken noodle soup, fruit salad, and milk to drink.  
  
"What time is Uncle Kevin, Uncle Ben, Aunt Lucy, and Aunt Jamie coming?" Asked Katey as she rinsed of her plate and put it in the dishwasher.  
  
"Umm Uncle Ben & Aunt Jamie are coming around 3:30 and Uncle Kevin and Aunt Lucy are coming around 5:30," Replied Mrs. Kinkirk.  
  
"Okay, can we go to the park?" Asked the girl.  
  
"Let me get the sunscreen, hats, and blanket and let me finish the dishes and then we can until about 2:30, okay?" Answered then Asked Mrs. Kinkirk. Katey agreed then ran upstairs to grab the sunscreen out of the bathroom and Mrs. Kinkirk finished the dishes and got the stuff and they left.  


* * *

  
Ding-Dong, Ding-Dong went the doorbell at exactly 3:37 P.M.   
  
"I've got it!" Shouted Katey as she ran to the door. "Uncle Ben!" She exclaimed as she opened the door.  
  
"Hey where's mom...I mean grandma to you?" Ben asked.  
  
"In the kitchen," She replied. Ben went into the kitchen followed by Jamie and Kaitlyn, July & November ran up stairs to play.  


* * *

  
"Hey Ben, Hey Jamie" Greeted Mrs. Kinkirk as Ben & Jamie entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Mom," Both of them said at the same time.  
  
"So..." Mrs. Kinkirk said trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Have you talked to Lucy & Kevin?" Ben asked.  
  
"No, why?" Asked Mrs. Kinkirk.  
  
"They can't make it until tomorrow because the car was having problems so it won't be ready until tomorrow," Ben Replied.  
  
"Oh" was all his mother said.  


* * *

  
**A/N-**_Sorry if it's short I'll write more today or tomorrow. _


	3. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: I only own Kalli Williams-Camden, Jarred Camden, Jacea Camden, Bethany Kinkirk, Jessica Kinkirk, Rachel Kinkirk, Andrew Kinkirk, Chance Davenport, Christopher Davenport, Chase Davenport, Christina Davenport, Emily Camden, Loraine Camden, Leann Camden, Nicholas Camden, Alexander Camden, July Kinkirk, November Kinkirk, Missy Caler and Kaitlyn Ray!_

**

* * *

**

**Come What May**

-:- Chapter 2 -:-

* * *

**From the diary of: Bethany Lucille Kinkirk July 3rd, 2015**  
  
We were supposed to go to gramma's today but the stupid car broke. Now hopefully were going tomorrow. I really wanna see July. She is my cousin and she is a year older than me. Were gonna do fireworks at grandmas, and camp out, have bon fire's, and go swimming! Well I've got to go because mom is calling us.  
  


_-Bethy-_

* * *

**From the diary of: Jessica Marie Kinkirk July 3rd, 2015**  
  
Nothing much to write I would be in the car on the way to my grandma's if it wasn't for the stupid car breaking. Were going tomorrow though. I want to see Kaitlyn. She is my cousin her mommy killed herself when we were four though and i don't really remember her or Kaitlyn's daddy. He killed himself when we were three. Must go.  
  


_Jes _

* * *

**From the Diary of: July Barbara Kinkirk July 3rd, 2015**  
  
My birthday is in 4 days. Were at grandma's. Aunt Lucy, Uncle Kevin, Bethany, Jessica, Rachel and Andrew were supposed to come too but they won't be here until tomorrow. G2G(got to go) Me, November & Katey are go swimmin.  
  


_Luv Ya,_

_Luv Julez_

* * *

**From the Diary of: Kaitlyn Rachelle Ray-Kinkirk JULY 3RD, 2015**  
  
Hi, Don't know what to write. Must go were going swimming.  
  


_() Katey ()_

* * *

**From the Diary of: Emily Lynn Camden July 3rd, 2015**  
  
We are going to the lake and then tonight we are going swimming...My 13th birthday was 4 days ago. But I have to go get ready to leave!  
  


_Superstar a.k.a. Emz _

* * *

**From the Diary of: Loraine Kathleen Camden July 3rd, 2015**  
  
Swimming, Swimming just keep swimming What do we do? We swim, swim, swim! I loveeeeeeeee that movie. FINDING NEMO RULEZ,,,okay back to us...I must go and swim, swim, swim! Bye 

_:-: Rain :-:_

* * *

**From the Diary of: Leann Sahara Camden July 3rd, 2015  
  
**Don't know what to write in here. My favorite song is playing on the radio. We are going to see fireworks tonight, and we are going swimming now. Must go buh bye!

* * *


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I only own Kalli Williams-Camden, Jarred Camden, Jacea Camden, Bethany Kinkirk, Jessica Kinkirk, Rachel Kinkirk, Andrew Kinkirk, Chance Davenport, Christopher Davenport, Chase Davenport, Christina Davenport, Emily Camden, Loraine Camden, Leann Camden, Nicholas Camden, Alexander Camden, Missy Caler, July Kinkirk, November Kinkirk, Lynn Hampton, Summer Hampton, Angela Hampton, Kaylee Williams-Hampton, Chloe Hampton and Kaitlyn Ray!

* * *

**A/N- I forgot to mention they found Leann, She was down the street helping her grandmother because her mother knew she didn't get in trouble!**

* * *

**Come What May**

**:-: Chapter three :-:**

* * *

**From the Diary of: Lynn Roxanne Hampton Date: July 3rd of 2015**  
  
Bored! Bored! Bored! Mom and me are going to a Chris Cagle Concert July 15th. Chris Cagle Rocks! Must go mom is callin us!  
  
Lynn

* * *

**From the diary of: Summer Jane Hampton Date: July 3rd of 2015**  
  
Bored. Going to fireworks with my friends Ginger Serianni, Ashley Sell, Allysa Wymer, Stephani Rochefort, Jacob Ray, Joshua Ray, Joshua Russell, Jordan Hampton, and Mike Warring! Got to go, I have to meet them there in ½ hour.  
  
Summer Jane

* * *

**From the diary of: Angela Jacrissa Hampton Date: July 3rd of 2015  
  
**Not fair mommy & Lynn are going to a concert in 12 days and Summer is going to the fireworks with her friends and then the fair next week with the same friends again and I have to stay home with daddy!  
  
Angel


End file.
